1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a coffin, which in its design, function and in its choice of material is environmentally-friendly.
2. Background
Hitherto it is known to have coffin, where there is shown a two spited coffin, with an outer an inner coffin, but first after that one has dismounted one or more vertical placed holding—or distance plugs between the two coffins. An example is represented by Danish Utility Model DK 2000 00282.
The disadvantage is that the configuration uses wood, which in this version is expensive, and that it only very difficult over time for it to disintegrate by putrefaction, which very well could last half to a whole year. Additionally, subsequent to burial, it becomes necessary to add additional earth, because the earth sinks as a result of crushing of the coffin.
The disadvantage is, unless one uses an inner coffin and a outer coffin (vault), and even when using the two coffins, then collapse of the lid by displacement into the coffin can be difficult, and the coffin will not be able to immediately be shaped into a compact form and be drawn down tight over the body.
With the invention one want to make an arrangement of coffin, of the mentioned sort, where one for the first can establish or make an arrangement of coffin, which is essential cheaper than earlier, in the same time with that this by this will be more environmentally friendly, and where it by its design has such a function, that one generally can avoid causing the earth on the place of burial to sink after some time following the funeral.